True Love
by Tinni
Summary: My version of Vegeta and Bulma's get together
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I am not trying to rip anyone off. I do not own dragonball.

True love

He walked out the gravity room feeling tired and exhausted. His only comfort was that woman would be already in bed. It was too late for her late for her to be working. Anyway, whether she was sleeping or working she would be quiet and out of his way. He could thus have a good night's rest without any further stress. He didn't need anymore stress. Vegeta levitated off the ground slowly and landed on the adjoining balcony of his room. As soon as he entered the bedroom his sensitive Saiyain hearing picked up soft moans and groans. They were coming from the room next to his; they were coming from Bulma's room. Apparently Bulma had made up with that weakling Yamcha once again. A wave of emotions washed over Vegeta as he realized what the sounds meant. He cared to hold on to one of the multitude of emotions that he had felt for a brief, brief moment. Annoyance, annoyance was the one he choose to hang onto. He was annoyed because, he assured himself, that he would not be able to sleep with all these blasted noise. He was annoyed because, at least, for a few days he would have to put up with Yamcha popping up at any and all times to hold hands and kiss and do all sorts of things with Bulma that were nauseating at best and positively sickening at worst. Didn't he know that such things were not meant for the eyes of others? Didn't he know that such things should only be done in private? But than again we are talking about a slut here. Ah well, smirked Vegeta, at least when they eventually break up, again, he will be there to enjoy their delightfully entertaining fight and watch that woman break down into tears. Proving what he had been saying all along that she is nothing but a weakling. Somehow the last part didn't sound as appealing as he wanted it to. He shook his head at that, he was probably remembering the amount of noise she was capable of making, and levitated out of the room. It was a good night to sleep outside.

She felt his lips all over her body, in places where it was especially pleasurable for her to be touched. But the pleasure she was feeling could not drown out the feeling inside her heart that kept telling her this was wrong. She could not explain the feeling. Why shouldn't this be right? Yamcha was her boyfriend; she loved him very much and she was mearly showing her affection. She sighed inwardly, she was no longer sure that she loved him. She was no longer sure he still loved her. She ruthlessly pushed the thoughts out of her mind. Forcing herself to concentrate on nothing but the pleasure she was feeling. But her mind soon reverted back to the thoughts, very much against her will.

The sun cast its first rays on the slowly brightening eastern sky. The birds made soft melodic soothing music, music that gently woke the prince of Saiyains from not so gentle slumber. All night his mind had been invaded by images of that weakling Yamcha touching and kissing Bulma and all night Vegeta had had to fight the urge to just go and KI fry him. Why he wanted to do that was beyond him. Well, not really but he just did not want to deal with the reason why. So he told him that it was just his Saiyain instincts that were telling him to dispose of the weak. Something in the back of his mind snapped at him. Reminding him that Bulma too was weak. Far weaker that Yamcha in the manner that the Saiyain's measured strength yet he would never ever hurt her. Vegeta ignored the reminder, and after a quick swim in a near by lake headed towards Capsule Corps it was time for his breakfast. He smirked again; there was one advantage in having the weakling at breakfast. Bulma took extra trouble to be good with her cooking. As such the foods were half way edible.

Vegeta ignored Yamcha entirely as he gulped down his breakfast. But he could not keep his mind of Bulma. She was not happy. He could tell that despite her cheerful smile and frequent professions of happiness. He had lived with her over a year and had learnt to read her despite himself and he could read her apparently far better than Yamcha. For that fool seemed totally oblivious to Bulma's sadness. What the hell those she see in him? Wondered Vegeta then wondered why he cared. The wave of emotions washed over him again. This was getting ridiculous. Here he was having trouble beating that doltish, idiot Kakrott and failing to reach super Saiyain and all he could think of was strangling that bastard Yamcha if he ever hurt that woman again. It was insane. Vegeta suddenly got up from the table, having only eaten half his food, and stormed out. He was determined to avoid the woman. He was determined to stop those weird emotional surges.

'What the hell was that about?' asked Bulma in surprise.

'Who knows?' shrugged Yamcha, 'Who cares?'

I do. Thought Bulma as she watched the retreating figure of the Prince in concern.

Bulma made her way quietly down the hallway of Yamcha's apartment. He had paid so much attention to her for the past two weeks she wanted to surprise him by taking him out to dinner. She approached the door slowly and decided to let herself in with her key. She tipped toed into the apartment and began to look for Yamcha. Then she heard it. Giggling coming from his bedroom. She froze when she realized it was a female's voice. Not wanting to jump to conclusions she made her way to the room and opened the door to peer in. What she saw could not be mistaken for anything than what it was. Yamcha and another girl on his bed, naked. She calmly closed the door and the walked out of the apartment. Leaving her keys on the table beside the door.

She had cried all night. She had cried all day. She had cried some more when she finally spoke to Yamcha and told him that it was over for good. She no longer loved him and it was plain that he did not care about her. Though she told herself that she was crying because she and Yamcha was over for good, she knew that she was crying because she had finally admitted to herself, she had finally found out who the love of her life really is. She was crying because she thought he would never want her. He could not love her. He could not feel such an utterly human thing for he was not human. He was Saiyain and not a Saiyain who had an earthling's heart but, like he would put it a true Saiyain, who did not feel anything, save anger and joy at the suffering of vanquished foes. So she cried. Cried herself to sleep, cried herself awake and cried herself to a sniveling heap whenever she thought of his name.

This is insane. Thought Vegeta as he watched her collapse into a convulsing, shaking heap of flesh once again. She couldn't possible care about that weakling so much. I better stop this before she kills herself. I mean than who will fix my gravity machine.

'Woman, you are giving me a headache.' He barked.

Bulma slowly lifted her head up but said nothing. She was to exhaust to even utter a sentence right now.

'Why do you cry so much? You could love him so much and even if you do, what the hell is the matter with you. He treats you as dirt. He obviously is not worthy of you, yet, time and time again you take him back. Are you really that weak?' Vegeta gave her a look of seer contempt that forced Bulma to speak.

'I used to take Yamcha back because I thought I loved him. Because I thought he loved me. I know better now.' She said quietly in a bare audible whisper.

'Then why are you crying? ' Asked Vegeta in utter confusion.

Bulma looked away from him. I am crying, she thought, because I now know that I love you and you will never be mine.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he realized that he was not capable of reading her thought without even trying. He could no longer deny it. He would no longer deny it. He had bonded. God damn it, he had bonded.

But I am yours now and forever. He thought, knowing full well he would never be able to articulate those words. He didn't have to Bulma's head snapped back to face him and he knew that the bonded was truly not one sided. He could not help smile his trade mark smirk as he gently picked Bulma up and carried her to his room. It was high time he claimed his mate properly.


	2. Yamcha finds out

Author's notes: This is kind of the sequel to True love, thought when I wrote one true love I had no intention of writing a sequel. It is just that I always wondered how exactly Yamcha found out about Bulma and Vegeta in the first place and this seemed like a plausible scenario if I assumed that Bulma and Vegeta got together as in True love.

True love: Yamcha finds out

It was a strange feeling, being wrapped up in the arms of the cold, proud, lonely prince of Saiyain's or should it be king. It was strange for despite knowing full well how evil and cold Vegeta could be Bulma never felt safer in her life. Stranger still was the knowledge that she really, really loved him. More than she ever loved Yamcha, more than she ever loved anyone or anything. For in his arms she felt complete, she felt as if she did not belong to anyone or anywhere else. She felt bonded to him. She loved him and she knew he loved her. But she also knew that he loved her against his pride and she could not help fear that he would leave her if his pride won out against his heart even if for only a moment. The thought ran chills up and down her spine and made her cling to him as if for dear life.

The involuntary action woke Vegeta. He scowled down at Bulma and barked, 'What's your problem, woman?'

Bulma did not want to tell him the truth for she feared that it would make him think she was an even bigger weakling than he already did. So she quickly made something up else. 'Nothing, I am just very, very cold.'

Vegeta smirked at that and said 'Well, we will have to see what we can do about that.' He wrapped his arms around Bulma even more tightly and rolled on top of her and began to ravage her neck. Bulma smiled, no she would not mind spending the rest of her life in Vegeta's arms.

* * *

Yamcha landed gently on the front yard of Capsule corp. His power level was pushed down as low as it would go. He did not want to alert that son of a bitch Saiyain. He had to talk to Bulma. He had an idea on how to get her to believe him this time. It would be harder this time, Yamcha was forced to acknowledge woefully. Bulma had actually caught him red handed. But no matter, Bulma was lonely and her loneliness always made her vulnerable. Not that he really wanted to take advantage of that… again. But Bulma would have to take him back if he used the dragon balls to wish away his non-verbal-committal strike. He hoped that it was not beyond the dragons power. Yamcha snorted why the hell would it be beyond the dragons power, his wasn't a slut or anything like that.

He began to walk towards the capsule corp. main complex when he suddenly froze. Vegeta! Vegeta was in Bulma's room and rather charged up from the feel of it. Yamcha rushed up to Bulma's balcony and was about to burst in, but stopped suddenly. He felt like a he had run into a solid brick wall in great speed. The glass sliding door was locked but the curtain was parted enough to allow him to see inside and what he say broke his heart. Vegeta and Bulma together in Bed, making love, sweet, passionate love. Oh, that look. The look that Bulma was giving Vegeta dripped with love and affection. It was a look that Yamcha had never gotten from Bulma, though he had often tried. He knew she was lost to him forever. He knew she had finally found her one true love and he hoped like hell he had not lost his one true love.


	3. Ramifications

True Love: Ramifications

She closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. She could not believe she had been so careless and now, now she was pregnant and she did not even know if Vegeta wanted a child. She sank to the ground still holding back the tears. She didn't want to loose Vegeta. Not over this anyway. Besides it isn't like this was all her fault. It wasn't. It takes two to Tango. This was as much Vegeta's fault as it was hers. This was as much his responsibility as it was hers. Something inside Bulma hardened in resolution. She got up and headed for the gravity-room with rapid determine strides.

Stopping in front of the door, she took in some long, deep breaths. Then she opened the panel next to the door. First she turned down the gravity and than opened the door. First she turned down the gravity and than opened the door. As expected she was met by a growling Vegeta, 'Woman, why the hell did you interrupt my training?' he demanded.

Bulma looked him square in the eye and said coolly, 'I'm pregnant and don't you dare ask how did that happen. Even Goku knows that. If you haven't figured it out already you're the father, and that's why I interrupted your training. I wanted to tell you this.' Realising that she was going on unnecessarily she shut up, and waited for him to react.

Vegeta stood staring at her for a moment than spoke evenly, 'I can destroy the brat without harming you.' So saying he put one glowing hand on her tummy.

Bulma screamed and drew back covering her stomach protectively, 'What kind of a monster are you?' she demanded, 'How could you even think about killing our child?' tears fell like a waterfall from her watery blue eyes. 'Don't you want to have child with me?'

You're my mate. I love you and there is nobody in the entire Universe I rather have a child with. But the brat might kill you. Your too weak to give birth to a Saiyain child and your death is something I will not tolerate. He said nothing but Bulma heard every word that went through his mind.

His thoughts stopped her tears, but her hands were still folded across her tummy protectively. 'Chichi did it.' She reminded her mate.

'Chichi is stronger that you.' Vegeta said coolly.

Bulma turned her head away from him for a minute. When she looked at him again her face was pulled taunt with resolution. 'Vegeta I love you with all my hear and I would like nothing better that to have your child. I want this baby. I want to raise this child with you. The only thing that will kill me is if you take this child ways from me, if you take yourself away from me.' She said softly but in a manner that clearly indicated her determination.

After a moment Vegeta snorted and said disinterestedly, 'Fine, do as you please. What do I care?' Bulma looked at him intently for a few seconds more and than smiled and turned to leave. 'And Bulma,' Vegeta added in an undertone, she stopped, 'I will never leave you.' Her smile broadened and she walked away.

About to re-enter the Capsule corps main building she stopped and blinked as a distant memory sparked.

Clear blue eyes set on familiar looking face, framed by straight purple locks.

Could it be… nah. Bulma entered the building and went in search of her mother. She had so much planning to do.


	4. Ever After

True Love: Ever After

****

Author's Notes: There you go people the absolute last part of True Love for Bulma and Vegeta. If I write another part, it will be on Trunks and is likely to be very, very depressing.

* * *

She stood alone on the balcony looking out towards the horizon, wondering where he was. Wondering if he would ever come back. A single tear rolled down her eye. After all these years, after all the things they went through he couldn't possible want to leave her could he, could he? No he couldn't. That would be cruel. That would be evil and he was not evil any more. The wish with the dragonballs proved that. On top of everything else he had promised, he had promised that he would never leave her. But than where was he? Where was he? What was he doing?

'Thinking.' Came her husband's voice from behind her.

Bulma jumped and whirled around, coming face to face with Vegeta. Screaming his name she ran into his arms. Vegeta's hands came up around Bulma. Gently pressing her against him. 'Where were you? What were you thinking about?'

Vegeta smiled a faint smile, 'I was no where in particular. I just found a quiet spot so I could think.' He said softly.

'But what were you thinking about?' Bulma asked again, while hugging him even harder.

'I was thinking about why you are still with me.' He said slowly. Knowing full well that what he wanted to say he could not have but a few short months ago. Dying really puts things into prospective. 'I have not been a very good husband have I or a very good father.' He said and continued before Bulma could speak, 'I have neglected both you and Trunks and I am sorry.' Vegeta felt unusually relieved to get that of his chest.

Bulma slowly raised her head to meet his dark, dark eyes. 'You are not a bad husband or a bad father Vegeta. Don't you even dare think that. You were always there for us. You stayed with us though your pride kept telling you to leave.' She saw the surprised look on Vegeta's face, quickly being replaced by that of understanding, 'Yes, Vegeta.' She continued, 'I sensed your struggle with you pride. I sensed your love for me and Trunks. The only thing I that I can ever wish for is that just once you would tell me that you love, not with your mind but with your mouth. I don't want anything more from you than that and your company for what remains of my life.' Tears were streaming down her eyes as she made the request of her Prince.

Vegeta took in a breath and exhaled softly, 'I love you, Bulma, with all my heart.'

A feeling of utter happiness washed over Bulma. She closed her eyes and smiled, 'I love you my Prince.' She once again rested her head on his shoulders. 'Now we can leave happily ever after.'

* * *

Little Trunks watched his parents from the doorway, not fully comprehending what was occurring. But he found himself wishing one day he too could be like his parents, his father. Unknowingly, Trunks wished for a love of his own.


End file.
